


Movies > Math

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dad Sans, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let frisk be a normal child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus go to watch a movie together.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Movies > Math

**Author's Note:**

> flufffff

Sans knocked on the door to Frisk’s room, holding 3 tickets to Ebott City Movie Theater in his hand.

“hey frisk-a-roo. can i come in?” 

“Mhm!”

He opened the door, and peeked his head in. Frisk was sitting at their desk, finishing up their homework. Sans walked over to them, and ruffled their hair.

“workin’ hard kiddo?” He asked, glancing down at their page full of math problems.

“Yeah, math sucks though.” Frisk sighed.

“well, howzabout you take a break from all those numbers, and…” Sans waved the tickets in front of their face. “go watch a movie with paps?”

Frisk beamed, jumping up from their chair. They didn’t quite reach Sans’ height, but they were getting pretty close. The top of their head just reached his chin. 

“Yes yes yes! What movie are we gonna watch?” Frisk bounced up and down on their feet.

“a new pokemon one just got released, i know you love the first pokemon movie to death, so i figured you’d be the best critic for the remake.” 

Frisk gasped, “Yes! Can we go now? Can we, can we?”

“sure thing bucko. paps will meet us there. brush your hair and your teeth, kay?”

“On it!” Frisk sprinted out of their room, and into the bathroom.

God, Sans loved this kid.

\-----

Frisk was still munching on the last pieces of popcorn as the three left the theater.

“The CGI was pretty well done, but I still prefer the original.” Frisk said.

“yeah, the original is always the best version.” Sans added, holding his almost empty cup of soda.

“I loved it! We should all go get plushies of Pokemon to celebrate this amazing movie being made!” Papyrus shouted excitedly.

“are you just using that as an excuse to buy frisk more pokedolls?”

“...Yes.”

“sweet, let's do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing fluff
> 
> *hides my jar of tears from scribbly*
> 
> yep.
> 
> fluffy.


End file.
